


Superhero Izzy! Fanart For honey, i'll be seeing you wherever i go

by Mistymay6886



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: F/F, femslash fanart superheros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistymay6886/pseuds/Mistymay6886
Summary: So I read this wonderful AU by ohprongs with Superheros, and I couldn't resist drawing my favorite scene.





	Superhero Izzy! Fanart For honey, i'll be seeing you wherever i go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohprongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohprongs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [honey, i'll be seeing you wherever i go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179470) by [ohprongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohprongs/pseuds/ohprongs). 



I read this story and absolutely ** _love_** it. It’s really adorable and unique.  I wish there was more of it, I could read an entire series in this world. I couldn’t help drawing out one of my favorite scenes. Come on; the standard ‘superhero swooping in to save the girl’ is so done to death, but I’ve never seen it with two female characters, since I read it I wanted a visual representation of it. I love this pairing, and besides; Izzy being a superhero is pretty close to canon so far as I’m concerned, anyways...

hope you like it…

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love this story, I wish there was more of it, I could read an entire series set in this world. I could read an entire series with these characters as superheros.


End file.
